The Voice (Season 28):
The twenty-eighth season of The Voice, an American reality talent competition, premiered on February 24, 2025 on NBC. Pharrell Williams and Christina Aguilera returned as coaches. Coaches The coaches for this season are: Adam Levine, Pharrell Williams, Christina Aguilera, and Blake Shelton. The team advisors are: Jessie J for Team Adam, Demi Lovato for Team Pharrell, Lionel Richie for Team Christina, and Kenny Chesney for Team Blake. will.i.am was the universal mentor for all teams during the Knockout Rounds. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, taped October 20-22, 2024, began airing when the season premiered on February 24, 2025. ;Color key 'Episode 1 (February 24)' 'Episode 2 (February 25)' 'Episode 3 (March 3)' 'Episode 4 (March 4)' 'Episode 5 (March 10)' 'Episode 6 (March 11)' The sixth episode, titled "Best of the Blinds", was a recap of all the Blind Auditions broadcast up to that point. The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on March 17, 18, 24, & 25. Season twenty-eight's battle round advisors are Jessie J for Team Adam, Demi Lovato for Team Pharrell, Lionel Richie for Team Christina, and Kenny Chesney for Team Blake. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The knockouts returned as a stage for season 28. For the knockouts, will.i.am was assigned as a mentor for contestants in all four teams for this round. The knockouts aired on March 31, & April 1, 2025. Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live playoffs (April 6, 7, & 8) The Live Playoffs will air on April 6, 7, & 8, 2025 and will comprise episodes 13, 14, and 15 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Pharrell Artist from Team Christina Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was eliminated but won the Wildcard round Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Pharrell Artist from Team Christina Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist won the Wildcard round Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received